Lacrawl And Dalide
by Lacrawl
Summary: A long story about Grandia 2 and a few new characters and some characters from different games. Rated PG-13 for violence


Lacrawl and Dalide  
  
Scene:Technology Island, Nobion(a planet)  
  
Dalide and Lacrawl are visiting the weapon store when suddenly Ryudo and Elena come in. Dalide and Lacrawl think they know them. They walk up to them and ask for their names. "I'm Ryudo", says the guy with the black hair, "And you are????" Lacrawl introduces himself and Dalide. I'm a reptalion said Lacrawl. And I'm a dragon said Dalide. I'm Elena says the lady with Ryudo. "What brings you to the weapon store" asks Dalide. "Don't you know" answered Ryudo. "Valmar got revived, and then he revived all the other stupid demons". "you mean VALMAR!' shouts Dalide. He's my brother. "He's mine also" says Ryudo. "If there's anything I can help you with, I know how he works" said Dalide. "Sure, you can help us defeat the demons" said Ryudo. "Then we are a team" said Lacrawl. They set off to evil island. Suddenly, they run into King Bowser. "Well, if it isn't the big bowser" says Dalide. "DRAGON FROM HELL"!!!!!!!!!!!!! It kills bowser in one single hit. They keep traveling until they see Brockan fighting off some Valmar moths. "Hey Brockan" says Lacrawl. Brockan doesn't pay attention. "Brockan the minotaur, shouted Dalide. Brockan finally turned to them and said hello. "Why are you here"! asked Brockan. "We're a team here to fight demons" said Ryudo. "A team, oh boy can I join" asked Brockan. "Sure" says Dalide. "Thanks" says Brockan. So they all set off deeper into evil island. They soon run into another demon hunter, Crows. "Long time, no see" said Lacrawl. "Hi" said Crows. Suddenly, Voldo pops out of no where. Crows runs up to him and punches him so hard he flys 10 feet. Voldo gets back up but only to get hurt again. Lacrawl runs up to him. "Screaming uppercut!" shouts Lacrawl. He uppercuts Voldo so fast that you can hear the wind move. Voldo flys 20 feet this time. Still not dead. Dalide finishes off Voldo with multiple dragon wings. Speaking of wings, Elena the turns into Millenia. As soon as she does, she sees Lacrawl runs up to him and hugs him. "Who...are you" asked Brockan. "I'm Millenia" she said. Millenia then turns to Ryudo. "I thought it couldn't get worse" said Ryudo. "Brockan is very confused. Dalide looks at Millenia and says "How you doing, flesheater. "How dare you" says Lacrawl. "How dare I what" says Dalide. "YOU INSULTED MILLENIA!!!!!! ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Well who would care anyway" says Dalide. "Uh, I would" says Lacrawl. He charges Dalide. Dalide manages to dodge. "Stop, fools" says a weird voice. Birdion is standing there. He was standing by someone else. A figure....with a horn. "Ahh, Melfice and Birdion" says Dalide. "It can't be" says Brockan. "The psychic bird with 3 forms and the possessed stupid one" says Millenia. "Stand back guys, I have to handle this" says Dalide. He sprouts his wings. "Hold on a second, your Dragon From Hell doesn't work right now, and you're going to beat them by yourself" says Lacrawl. "Yes, and if any of you tries to stop me, just try me". Lacrawl is freaked out so he uses uncontrollable blast on Dalide. "You fool, I'm not possessed by anyone" says Dalide. "I'm supposed to believe that" says Ryudo. Melfice and Birdion are starring at each other thinking what the heck was wrong with those demon hunters. Lacrawl then falls backwards and blows into the ground. "Lacrawl"! shouts everyone. When the hunters are distracted, Melfice uses Demon Horde Slash and everyone falls underground. Dalide gets back up. "Where are we, wheres Melfice and Birdion"? All of the hunters are seperated underground. Dalide sprouts his wings and flys upwards. He sees Ryudo laying somewhere. He flys down to him. Ryudo's heart has stopped. Dalide uses the magic attack resurecct. "Well ya better believe I'm not crazy all the time" says Dalide."It looks like we're in an underground tunnel" says Dalide just as Ryudo is getting up. "Let's go search for the others. Suddenly, a strange voice comes behind them. "You smell delicious" it says. Dalide swings his head back. "The tounge of Valmar, I will destroy you! Dalide uses multiple dragon wings and Ryudo uses Sky Dragon Slash. Valmars tounge uses Eat em alive on Ryudo. It kills Ryudo again. Dalide uses bellyaching uppercut and kills the tounge of Valmar. He takes the piece of Valmar. In the other side of the tunnel, Lacrawl is also searching for the others. He finds Millenia. They are both good and recovered until.... they hear a voice. "Come to the Garden Of Dreams" it says. Lacrawl looks over and sees Aira. She transforms into the eye of Valmar. "I SEE you" says Lacrawl. Millenia uses Fallen Wings on the eyes. Lacrawl uses green thunder. "Hahaha, green thunder"! Lacrawl makes himself multiplied and hits the eyes countless times and then strikes them with the lightning lit sword. It kills the eyes and Millenia takes the piece of Valmar. In the center of the tunnel stand Crows and Brockan. Now, they hear a voice. "Intruder, may interupt with automata project". Brockan and Crows turn around to see the claws of Valmar. It attacks with grudging claws on Crows. Crows fights back and uses tons of combo attacks. Brockan uses Skull Magic Blast and kills the claws. Brockan takes the piece of Valmar. Up above the fissure a teenager is chasing a girl. The girl was possessed by the scar of Valmar. The teenage boy tackles the girl and slashes her to release the scar of Valmar. The plan didn't work good. The scar possesses the teen boy and he gets a scar over his left eye. "Hahaha, says the teen. "I am Killer, hahahaha!" The hunters down below come back up to land. Killer runs away before they come all the way up. "Well, that was quite an adventure" says Lacrawl. But standing right behind the hunters is Birdion. "Hey, wheres Melfice" asks Dalide. "Melfice is back at Grail mountain, said Birdion. They begin fighting birdion. Brockan used Screaming Uppercut+. Dalide uses multiple dragon wings, Lacrawl uses soul fire blast and kills birdion. Birdion is not dead, instead he gained strngth and turned into Birdion Advance. Before they attack him, he shouted WAIT!!!!! "I am a demon hunter now" said birdion advance. "I also have a confession, I AM Granas"! Everyone gasps. "I will help you" he said. He then joined there team. A few more demons awaited the teams arrivle, at....Garmia Tower. Garmia Tower...was now located at Grail Mountain. Dalide sprouted his wings and everyone climbed on him. He flew them past Ryudo's town all the way to Grail Mountain. Luckily, there was a recovery spot. The traveled long through Grail Mountain until they saw garmia tower. The went in and saw Melfice Standing there. "Melfice, you will die" said Dalide. "Ha, brother Melfice, you know you're a retarded person with horns inside you" said Lacrawl. "Melfice, let's settle this" said Ryudo. All of the hunter charged him. Melfice used wailing soul slash on Brockan. Brockan uses Skull Magic Blast on Melfice but the sword seemed to block the k.o.! suddenly Dalide was surounded by flames he was now super Dalide. super Dalide used secret dragon from hell. It killed Melfice and super dalide turned back in to dalide. Everybody was amazed and said how'd you do that. Dalide then pulled out the 20 heart powers. "Only a true owner can use them". They continued through the tower. They saw Zera. "Zera"! "Die stupid old man" said Crows. They began to fight this flower type Zera Valmar creature. Birdion used 50/50 split and cut Zera in half. Zera wasn't dead. Zera used Ba-boom. It damaged everyone badly. Lacrawl used Hellfireblast on the left side cut of Zera. Crows used a combo on the other. It killed Zera. After Zera they saw a cage of crammed up demon hunters in it. Lacrawl opened the cage. Rampage, Giovanni, Ulto Warrior, Garmoyle, and Pingka came out. They all joined the team. Now the team was Ryudo, Lacrawl, Dalide, Crows, Birdion Advance, Millenia, Brockan, Rampage, Giovanni, Ulto Warrior, Garmoyle, and Pingka. Also, Sonic and Mario came out of the cage and joined the team. The giant team continued through the tower. They saw Vamp. They started to fight. Brockan used Screaming Uppercut+. Lacrawl used Sky Dragon Slash. Dalide used Demon Horde Slash. Millenia used Starving Tounge. The team soon won with tons of hard blows and getting their blood sucked. They continued. Soon they came to Valmar's Core. It was all that was left of Zera. "Let's make this easy and get it over with" said Lacrawl. "Hahaha! Soul Fire Blast"! It killed Valmar's core. The contiued to the top floor of Garmia tower and they fought off a few evil barneys, Arthurs, and Spongebobs. They walked and then saw Selene running somewhere. She looked at them and made Valmar's heart, body, egg guardian, dinotaurs, and queen snakes appear. The team had to use a lot of hard blows to knock these guys out. After that, they saw Valmar himself steal all of the absorbed pieces. But one piece was missing, the scar. The used Dalide's dragon from heaven to kill this ugly beast in one hit. Afterwards, they saw the same door the the seal was inside of. The broke through the same window, and saw.......Killer standing there......"So you're Killer" said Dalide. "Yep, I am the scar of Valmar!" "It's a mee it's a mee it's a mario"! said Mario. "I will unpossess you, I know that Valmar is talking to us"! said Lacrawl. "Well fools, we shall fight" said Killer. "EEeeeeeer, prepare to get hurt, in advance! said Birdion Advance. "Hahahahaha, you really challenge the toughest piece of Valmar" said Killer. "Well, I guess so"! The battle then started. A few problems. Killer wasn't effected by spells or one hit k.o.'s. Lacrawl used green thunder. Ulto warrior used slash of a million crys. Mario and Crows comboed. Dalide used multiple dragon wings. Giovanni used hand punch blast. Rampage pulled out the rampage 2000 gun and fired the most powerful bullet. Sonic used sonic wind. Millenia used fallen wings. Ryudo used sky dragon slash. After all of these powerful moves, Killer was barely hurt. Killer used energy blood gulp on Dalide. Killer was so fast that he got another move. He used altinationer. It was a one hit k.o. that killed everyone on the field and raised all of his stats by 220 and healed himself and drained all energy and blood of the people and stole all of their moves. The whole team laid there and Killer ran away. Suddenly it ended up that Brockan hadn't even came in the room yet. He came in, healed everyone(includes blood and energy)and gave them their moves back. The only problem was to use their moves, each of them had to train because they didn't know there moves yet. Dalide didn't even have his wings. He had to train to get them. All of the sudden, the room transported into another planet, one called Earth. They all got a different name and another set of parents. How could they keep it a secret. Killer ended up reviving the demons(back on Evil Island, Nobion). The demons were still on Nobion. The would come and fight the hunters on earth on the day of darkness. The hunters need to train to get ready for it. When will the terrible day be? ???????? 


End file.
